


Hey, Bartender

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George "Digger" Harkness loves nothing more than a cold beer at the end of the day. Unfortunately, he's not the easiest customer. What happens when he meets his match in the form of a feisty barmaid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kredwing19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kredwing19/gifts).



> I received a request for some Boomerang Smut. I thought about Boomerang’s favorite dive bar and maybe his favorite barmaid. I'm basing my Captain Boomerang off of George Harkness. I have no idea which version Jai Courtney is playing in the Suicide Squad movie but he's my muse. :)
> 
> You can follow me at tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

Standing at the counter drying glasses, the door opened and closed behind you. From the heavy footsteps you knew it was him. Over your shoulder you call, “You’re late.”

“Ya, things didn’t go as planned.” He grumbled sitting at the bar stool.

You place the beer down and step back to your glasses. You’d occasionally glance at the brooding Australian in the mirror as you worked. You could see the day’s frustration written on his face.

Conversation wasn’t his strong suit. In fact, he was a complete shit but he was by far your favorite customer. You always liked the broody troubled ones.

_“Kaitlyn, I’m begging you to switch sides.”_

_Quizzically looking behind Hailey at the man sitting in the corner, he was imposing and disheveled. He had been fairly rude and offensive most the night. It was clear he was rattling her. You nod your head in agreement walking past her._

_“You doin’ okay?”_

_"What happened to the other Sheila?” You were taken aback by his deep voice and accent._

_"Her name isn’t Sheila.”_

_"What’s ya name sweetheart?” He says glancing down to your chest._

_"Kaitlyn.”_

_He looks at you for a moment in thought as he chews on his toothpick, “Nah, I’m gunna call ya Kitty.”_

_Shrugging, “I’ve been called worse. What’s your name Kangaroo?”_

_His blue eyes meet yours and a small smirk spreads across his face, “It’s Harkness. George Harkness but ya can call me Captain.” Saying the last part with a wink._

“When are ya gunna start getting better peanuts in here? These taste like the circus elephant rejects.”

“I don’t know Harkness. When are you going to pay your bar tab?” He scoffed at your response and returned to his beer.

When Boomer was around, he’d typically stay until closing and walk you to the subway. You remember the first time, he had said, “There are an awful lot of bad people out there, I would know. I’d hate for one of them to hurt my favorite barmaid.”

———–

It had been several weeks since George had stopped by. You were honestly missing the cheeky bastard. The sound of the door pulled you from your thoughts and the sight walking in brought a smile to your face.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“I can’t always come play with ya Kitty.” You laughed as you set down his drink. He nodded in approval and started drawing on a napkin.

You hadn’t paid much attention to the television in the background, but the strange look on George’s face as he watched it caught your interest. The Gotham bank had been robbed and the police were searching for the perpetrator.

“I’m going thirsty here.” He stated pointing to his empty bottle. As you reached for another you realized the bucket was empty. ‘Dave is such a lazy SOB.’ You thought to yourself.

“I’m gonna have to grab another case from the storeroom.” He nodded as you walked to the back.

When you returned George was gone and you couldn’t help but shake the disappointment but there was an envelope. Your eyebrows shot up when you realized it was full of cash. “Looks like you’re finally settling that tab.”

The next day George’s picture was all over the news in connection with the robbery. You weren’t surprised. Working in a bar, you learn to read people. He never shared much but you put the pieces together. You giggle when they call him Captain Boomerang. Suddenly all those bar napkin doodles made sense, they were always tricked out boomerangs.

After a long shift you headed over to flip the sign and lock the door while you finished closing up. Before you could latch the door George walks in.

“I know it’s late but got time for one more? It could be my last ya know.” He deadpans.

“You are such a sweet talker.” Backing up as he walks towards you at a stealthy pace.

“Ain’t been coming to this dive for the fine cuisine or stimulating conversation.” Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as he looks you in the eye.

You swallow thickly as you realize he has you backed against the bar. He glares down at you and the intensity lights a fire within your core. He licks his lips and you grab his jacket pulling him towards you. He is tense when your lips meet but soon relaxes and moves with yours. He bites and pulls at your bottom lip as he breaks for air. He suddenly grabs you by the ass and sets you on the bar. He frantically starts shaking off his multiple jackets and you reach for his belt. He pulls your head towards him biting and kissing along your neck. Your hand snakes up to his mohawk pulling at the curls. He lets out a low growl against your lips, “Be careful love. You are playing with fire.”

“Try me Captain.” With that he yanked down your pants and began to rub through your already soaked panties. You instinctively reach into his unbuttoned pants for his erection. He bites at your neck while you work your hand up and down his shaft.

“Hold on sweetheart.” In a fluid motion he pulls you off the bar and turns you to face it. “No time for formality.” He whispers in your ear as he moves your underwear to the side and thrusts into you. You cry out as you grip the bar and arch your back. He kneads your breast while gripping your hip. His thrusts are quick and hard. He leans closer and assaults your neck as you rest your head on his massive shoulder. As you near your climax he grips your ass and commands, “Cum for me Kitty.” With that you unravel and he closely follows.

George withdraws and you whimper from the loss of contact. Sirens become apparent in the background as he hastily pulls up his pants and grab his jackets. As he makes his way to the backdoor he calls over his shoulder, “I’ll take a rain check for that beer.”

The moment you pull your pants up the police are knocking on the door. ‘That crazy bastard.’ You think before heading to answer the door.


End file.
